


Nancy drew imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Nancy Drew (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Nancy Drew/male reader





	Nancy drew imagines

· you and Nancy had been best friends practically since you were born

· you were neighbors growing up so your parents had you on playdates while you were still in diapers 

· and spent everyday after school together alternating which parents were watching you guys

· as you got older you and Nancy were inseparable 

· everyone always thought you would end up together and were surprised when you never dated in high school

· you helped her through break ups and she did the same for you 

· it wasn’t until she was dating Nick when you finally realized you were in love with her

· George was the first pick up on it 

· “oh my god will you just tell her already” she said when you were just staring at Nancy from the kitchen window as she was serving a table 

· “I can’t, she’s with Nick and I can’t do that to her" 

· "no she’s not they broke up last week” Ace innocently chimes in 

· “why did she tell you and not me??" 

· "because she ended things with Nick because of you” Bess adds 

· “she told you too!… Wait what did you just say??" 

· knowing that the feelings were mutual gave you slightly more confidence to tell Nancy how you felt about her

· a few days later you two were hanging out at your place watching murder she wrote as you did every week since the 6th grade 

· "Nancy? There’s something I need to tell you" 

· "what’s up?" 

· you couldn’t do it 

· "I… actually want to watch unsolved mysteries tonight" 

· "oh yeah that’s fine no need to be so weird about it" 

· eventually Nancy fell asleep on your shoulder 

· or at least you thought she was asleep

· "why can’t I just tell you I’m in love with you" 

· "you love me?" 

· you were like a deer caught in headlights as Nancy sat up clearly hearing what you had said

· "I love you too Y/N" 

· "you do?" 

· she just smiled and kissed you

· and it was the kiss you had been waiting a lifetime for


End file.
